


Weakness

by BlancaPowell



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 3





	Weakness

Leaving and never looking back is already his routine, his habit. No guilt, no remorse. He’s a criminal after all, he doesn’t know how to be gentle or soft. He’s been through too much to care, And it’s better this way.

If someone wants to find his weaknesses, they have to dig deep and Colt only laughs at their attempts. He has none. Maybe that’s what makes him so scary. 

He doesn’t have weaknesses. But he does have a soft spot that no one knows about. Something Colt indulges in only when he’s alone, only when it’s dark and only for a few moments. 

When no one is watching Colt Kaneko pulls out a picture of Ellie Wheeler from his wallet. And then talks to her, telling her about his day, wondering how she made him talk to her picture. And then he kisses the photo goodnight, hides it again and becomes the Colt everyone knows. 

He doesn’t have any weaknesses. He can’t have any. For her sake.


End file.
